ThongsBikinis
by DeannaSmith
Summary: What happens at Hogwarts when everyone is forced to wear thongs and bikinis! The men in thongs and the women in bikinis.... Bad title. Stupid story. Trust me.
1. Thongs Bikinis

It was a peacefull day on the Hogwarts grounds. The birds chirped and flew high in the sky.

Harry was having such a good day. He had not visited Hagrid for a while so he went to Hagrids hut.

Knocked on the door and he heard Fangs booming barks.

And he heard Hagrid call "Comin" Harry could not wait to see Hagrid.

The door swung open and..."AAAHHH!!!!!!"

Harry was sceaming. "My eyes they're...they're...BURNING."

For what Harry had seen was HORRIBLE!

It was... HAGRID IN A ...THONG!

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Harry ran back up to Hogwarts ran to the Gryffindor commen room found Hermione and Ron standing there in BIKINIS! "AAAHHH!!!!!!! Why the crap are you wearing BIKINIS!"

"It is thong and bikini day Harry. Didn't you no that?" Ron asked him.

"NO! WHY WOULD I WEAR A THONG OR A BIKINI?!" Yelled Harry.

"Harry you dont have to wear a thong!" Said Hermione.

"Good!" Said Harry.

"You have to wear a bikini!" Said Ron gleefully. "They actually aren't that bad."

"EEWWW! Ron that is disgusting!" Said Harry.

"Here Harry putt it on!" Said Ron giving Harry a Purple bikini with pink polka dots on it.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" Screamed Harry.

"Oh well!" Said Hermione.

And Hermone Ron and out of no where came Nevile all attacked Harry and put a purple with pink polka dots bikini on him.

"Well lets go to lunch!" Said Hermione gleefully.

"Ok!" Said Ron and Neville.

Harry feeling quite stupid for walking around with a bikini on. He wonderd if his friends had gone mad?


	2. Pants

Thank you to...

Beth: Yay! I made you read my story!! And you liked it! Thank you!

YankeeTorp: I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

jc 2021: Glad you liked it too. This chapter is a little longer than the first. I'll probably tell what they are thinking in the next chapter.Hope you like this one!

Turtlerabbit: Ok Karah.. Thank you for reviewing I like it weird!!

Laura A: And for my very first reviewer Thank you!!! I am so glad that you liked it so much! And I hope you all like this chapter also!

Thongs/Bikinis

Chapter Two: Pants

Once Harry got to the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, and Neville

Harry noticed that everybody else had a bikini on too.

"See Harry, everybody has on a bikini!" Said Neville happily.

"Look it's Potty and Weasel." Said a sharp voice from behind.

Harry, Ron, Neville,and Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy standing there in a white bikini with sunflowers on it!

"Oh...GROSS!" Yelled Harry gagging.

"What's wrong with you, GIRLFRIEND?" Said Draco placing his hands on his hips.

"Harry we told you...everybody is like this." Said Hermione patting his back.

"Let the feast begin." Said Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at and saw DUMBLEDORE IN A RED THONG!

Harry decided that he would definitely rather be in a bikini than in a thong. He didn't know why anybody else would want to be in a thong than a bikini.

"Man, I would rather be in a thong anyday!" Said Ron as though he were reading Harry's mind.

"Ron...I'm worried about you." Said Harry slowly.

"Hey is Cho in a bikini?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know." Said Hermione

Harry started looking for Cho Chang.

"There she is!" Said Ron.

Harry looked around. There Cho was standing there wearing...PANTS!?!?!?!

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO WEAR PANTS?!" Yelled Harry angrily.

"Hm...don't know...lets go ask." Said Hermione.

"I'm going to find a seat.." Said Neville.

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute." Said Ron

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to Cho.

"Why do YOU get to wear pants?" Asked Harry.

"Because..." Said Cho.

"WHY?!" Screamed Harry.

"JUST BECAUSE, YOU LITTLE BUTTHOLE!!!!" Screamed Cho andshe ran away.

"Ooookkkkaayyy..." Said Harry turning around.

Once they turned around Harry saw somebody standing on the Staff table. It was Snape standing with his hands on his hips looking like the Jolly Green Giant with a pink thong on.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Screamed Harry covering his eyes.

Ron however just stood there looked up at Snape and whistled.

"RON! What the HELL are you doing?!" Asked Harry trying to pull Ron down.

"I was about to tell Snape how HOT he looked in a pink thong." Said Ron.

"Okay...Now I am VERY worried about you." Said Harry.

A/N: Hoped you like it! Thank you to all of you reviewers. Hope you all like

this chapter. And it doesn't matter if you leave a nice review or a flame.

Just please review!!!! And Um.. I need a beta. Will anybody be my beta?

Please?


	3. The Dog And The Thong

  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter!  
  
{Harry's thoughts}  
  
'Gosh that is just disgusting...Snape...in...a...pink...thong! Why did they have to have a day like this?'  
  
"I am the on the only...Jiggly Snappy Snape!" Yelled Snape.  
  
{Snape's thoughts}  
  
'Ha! This should get me a girlfriend!'  
  
"Hey Snapey-Poo!" Said Ron gaily.  
  
"Ew!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, please sit down in your seats." Said Dumbledore scratching his old wrinkly butt-cheeks, then smelled his hands.  
  
"EW!" Exclaimed Harry once again, then started off toward a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"So Harry have you gotten used to your thing yet?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"No, and I hope I don't!" Said Harry.  
  
"You saying you don't like it?" Said Hermione.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh well I, always wear one. Except for today." Said Hermione.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"What!" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I didn't want to know that!" Yelled Harry back at her.  
  
"Well fine then!!!" Said Hermione.  
  
"What do you say we go down to Hagrids today?" Ron asked Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Harry at once.  
  
"Why?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Because...HE ...IS...IN...A...THONG!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"Look, lets just eat." Said Hermione.  
  
"Please." Said Harry looking down at his plate picking up a piece of chicken and started eating it.  
  
"So Harry, what you up to tonight?" Said Ron wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.  
  
Harry spit out his chewed up food everywhere.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" He yelled.  
  
"You know..." Said Ron trailing off.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Harry in disgust.  
  
Finally when lunch was over Harry started running back to the common room. Then all of a sudden he ran into somebody.  
  
"Sirius? In a THONG?" Yelled Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, I am in a thong." Said Sirius Calmly.  
  
"Why are you here at Hogwarts?" Asked Harry. "And...and...you're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"I don't know." Said Sirius. "And yes I should be dead...oh well!  
  
"But...You have to know." Said Harry. "I mean why would you come here and you don't know why? And that is just creepy that you are supposed to be dead and aren't."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Said Sirius happily. "I remember what I was here for now!"  
  
"And..." Said Harry.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you not to run." Said Sirius.  
  
"Why?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Because everyone can see your pasty white buttcheeks jiggling around." Said Sirius matter of factly.  
  
"Oookkkayyy" Said Harry. "Well see you later...when you're not in a thong." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh no." Said Sirius turning white in the face."Nobody is supposed to know that I am here!"  
  
"Okay..." Said Harry.  
  
"Somebody is coming!" Yelled Sirius. Then he turned into dog with a purple thong on still and ran away.  
  
A/N: Flame me all you want!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Anyway hope you all like this chapter! Please Review!!  
  



	4. The Quidditch Robes

**A/N**: "Okay, I'm SO sorry for being down for so long!!! There has been different things that have caused this. Lol. Anyway, here are my thanks….. 

**Bronfelen**: "Thanks for reviewing!!! And I'm so glad that you liked the Cedric scene!"

**TurtleRabbit**: "YAY!!! You liked the Cedric scene too!!!! And I also hope you like this chapter!!!"

**Karah**: "Thanks you….lol."

**Kirsti1453**: Glad that you thought it was funny! And hope that you think this one is also!"

Okay, anyway, These might just be the last couple chapters of Thongs/Bikinis….Sigh But we must enjoy what is left….. Okay I'm probably getting real annoying so on with the story!!!

Harry was rather upset that they hadn't canceled the Quidditch match. Now he had to be tortured….. Even more….

One hour later::: Oliver Wood had come back about five minutes later very hyper as if nothing bad had happened.

"Okay team, are you ready for this?" Oliver asked once walking into the locker rooms.

"Of course we are Oliver! Gosh you sound just like our team captain!" Said Katie Bell.

"Who are we against again?" Asked Fred stupidly.

"Slytherin." Said Oliver.

Harry pulled open his locker door glad to be able to get out of a bikini. But once he opened it all hopes fell down to the pit of his stomach. There was red and gold thongs in there for them to wear.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS?!?!?!?" Screamed Harry.

"It's out Quidditch thongs!" Said Oliver.

Harry's jaw dropped

"What happened to the robes?!" Asked Harry shocked.

"Oh don't worry Harry!" Said Oliver happily. "There in a safe place!"

"But where?!" Screamed Harry.

"There up Snapes butt, so chill dude!" Said Fred.

"WHAT!? OKAY THAT IS IT!!!!! Screamed Harry. "I'M GOING TO DUMBLEDORE!!!!"

"Fine." Said Oliver.

And without thinking Harry took off running to Dumbledore's office.

Once Harry got there he stopped. He didn't know the new password. Harry stood there not knowing what to do. Just then he heard somebody walking up behind him. Harry turned hoping to see Dumbledore coming towards him. And that is exactly what he saw. Only Dumbledore now had in Red ankle breaking high heals. And had a gold thong on.

"Harry? Do you need something?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, yeah, well, what are you wearing?" Harry asked unable to hold it back.

"Oh this is just to represent the team I'm going for. Gryffindore." He has with a smile that was usually warm and welcoming, but now it was just plain out nasty and disgusting.

"I believe there was something you wanted to ask me Harry?" Asked Dumbledore raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." Lied Harry.

"Well then you best be going back to the team and get ready for the big match!" Said Dumbledore with a big nasty wet smile.

"Um, right." Said Harry.

So Harry ran away with his buttcheeks jiggling madly. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't control them.

**A/N**: Okay that's the end of that chapter!!! Sorry I've been down awhile, there has been so many things happening! Anyway, I hope that everybody likes this chapter! And now I'm gonna go and write a new chapter to American Idol!!! Bye!!! And thanks for all the reviews!!!!!


	5. The Quidditch Team

A/N! Thank you to...

Schubaltz: Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm glad you liked it! I like your story too! And don't worry I'm not insane lol.

The Hobbit Lass: I am SO very glad that you liked it also! I am gonna try to read one of your stories when I get the chance.

Turtlerabbit: Hello Karah Thank you for REVIEWING!!!

DeannaSmith

"Somebody is coming!" Yelled Sirius. Then he turned into dog with a purple thong on still and ran away.

Just after the dog in a thong turned a corner and had disappeared Harry saw Cedric Diggory come running to him in a blue bikini with butterflies on it.

"Wait...YOU'R SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD TOO!" Yelled Harry shocked.

"Well me lad...can't a boy rise from the dead and have a little fun?" Said Cedric when he got up to Harry.

"Well why is everybody rising from the dead?" Said Harry.

"Well I don't know...who else has risen from the dead today except me?" Asked Cedric.

"Um...Cedric..." Said Harry sounding a little worried.

"What?" Asked Cedric.

You..your...your..." Harry tried to say.

"What?!" Asked Cedric urgently.

"YOU'R HEADS FALLING OFF!!!!" Yelled Harry.

"Na...it isn't..." Said Cedric waving his hand.

But just as soon as Cedric said that his head fell of and started rolling down all the stairs.

"Wwweeee wwwwwiiiillll mmmmeeeettttt aaaggggaaaiiinnnn Hhhaaarrryyyy Ppppooottttteeerrrr..." The called back at Harry.

The body waved good-bye and ran down the stairs after the head.

Harry horror struck ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor common room.

When he got there the rest of the Quidditch team were all in there. Oliver Wood walked up to Harry

"Ok Harry..." Oliver started. "you ready for this?"

"Um...ready for what?" Asked Harry with an uncertain look on his face.

"The Quidditch match?" Said Fred joining in.

"What?" Said Harry shocked. "But...th-thats next week!"

"Well we changed it." Said George.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"Harry...do not look beyond what you cannot see..." Started Oliver.

"Oliver...SHUT-UP!!!" Everybody yelled except for Harry.

"Why did you tell him to shut-up?" Asked Harry.

"Because he has been saying that all day!" Said Katie Bell.

Just then Oliver yelled out loud supposedly pitching a fit.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME A-A-ANYMORE!!!!! WWWWAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Yelled Oliver rolling all on the floor. Then after that he got up and ran away.

"So the Quidditch match is cancelled then!" Said Harry hopping everybody would say yes.

"Um..." Started Fred.

Harry looked at them and all they did was stare back.

"WHAT ABOUT THE MATCH?!?!" Yelled Harry.

"NO!" They all yelled. WERE STILL HAVING THE MATCH! WERE STILL HAVING THE MATCH!!!" They all yelled happily skipping around in circles.

"Gosh what is this torture Harry day?" Harry asked himself sitting down on the squishy couch.

"NO!" They all yelled. "IT'S THONGS AND BIKINIS DAY!"

They all yelled this happily as if it was the best thing in the world.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest.

DeannaSmith


	6. Collin Creepy

**A/N:** Thanks to….

**Kirsti1453:** Haha, yes Dumbledore in a thong is weird and messed up but yet at the same time funny. Lol.

**GunMage:** Yes, very weird and messed up. Lol. I dunno why it's so funny to imagine Dumbledore in a thong like that….

**Turtlerabbit:** Lol, yes I liked that part too! P.S. Our comp is so stupid…. Wanna play never ending question tonight? Hey at this moment you and Daryl are watching that Mel Gibson movie with The Strange Black Guy in it. Okay I don't know why I just put that….

Okay everybody, I just gotta warn you all, this chapter is really nasty. Lol. So you have been warned….. On with the story….

  
  


Harry was running, running to get away form Dumbledore and his disgustingness he didn't know where exactly he was going to run, everywhere he went something worse happened to him….. every time…

"Harry!" A voice said behind him.

Harry kept on running.

"Harry!" The person called again.

Harry didn't stop…. He didn't want to know who it was or what they wanted…. They probably wanted him to enter some thong pageant…..

"Harry! Please stop! I really need some help!" this time the person sounded desperate. Harry turned slowly only to find….. COLLIN CREEVY IN A BROWN WAND THONG!!!!!

DUN DUN…..

Harry's jaw dropped…. Of all the people in Hogwarts wearing thongs…. But he had never seen anyone wearing a wand thong??

"Harry I need your opinion on something…" He said out of breath.

"What?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Okay, for the match should I wear my brown wood thong or should I wear my dark brown wand thong?" Collin asked holding up two wand thongs.

"What? What is the difference? There both brown wand thongs. Why can't you just choose?" Harry asked.

"Well you see they both have a different meaning." He said in a low voice.

"What? Your thongs have meanings?" Harry asked with a little laugh.

"It's not funny Harry! It's personal thing that only you know now…. Harry, I have to tell you something." Said Collin seriously.

"What?" Asked Harry half wanting to know, half not.

Collins voice dropped down to a whisper…..

"I have a crush on you and Malfoy." Collin said in a low whisper so only Harry could hear.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Harry Screamed in shock.

"Yes I know I have hurt your feelings Harry but…" Collin was cut off though by Harry.

"FEELINGS?!?!?! WHAT FEELINGS??? I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!!!" Screamed Harry.

"Well, I don't really have a crush on you and Malfoy, I just think that your both hot and sexy." Said Collin happily.

"COLLIN! THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" Screamed Harry.

"Well, maybe if I tell you the meaning of the thongs then you will feel better." Said Collin happily.

"Collin for some strange reason I don't think that's true." Said Harry putting his head in his hands.

"Okay! Well, you see the dark brown one means you and the light brown one means Malfoy!" Said Collin holding up both the thongs.

"Wha…" Said Harry getting lost.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, if you haven't noticed Malfoys wand is a light brown and yours is a dark brown! So there for they have meanings!" Said Collin smiling.

"Collin I... That's it, from now on I'm calling you Collin Creepy! And I don..." Harry started but he was cut off by somebody behind him calling him.

Harry turned around seeing that it was Oliver Wood in his Quidditch thong walking toward him and Collin.

"Harry! There you are!" Said Oliver out of breath. "We have to get to the match!"

Then Oliver grabbed Harry's shoulder and led him them opposite direction.

"Harry!" Collin called behind him. "Please give me your opinion!"

"Um, just wear the light one for Malfoy!" Yelled Harry over his shoulder at him.

"Okay! I'll wear the dark brown one for you Harry!" Said Collin happily. "Good choice!"

"Oh God." Harry muttered as he turned his head the other way, the cause of this was that Collin just started changing his thong there, exactly where he stood.

"I can't believe he's doing that there." Harry muttered to himself.

"What? Who's doing what?" Said Oliver stupidly walking into walls.

"OLIVER! Snap out of it!" Screamed Harry.

About five minutes later Harry and Oliver walked into the changing rooms. There sat the rest of the teem…. In there Quidditch thongs.

"Get changed Harry!" They all sang happily.

"This is gonna be the hardest Quidditch match I've ever played in my life." Said Harry rubbing his temples.

So Harry went to his locker and pulled out his Quidditch thong, then put it on.

  
...

**A/N:** Okay there's that chapter! I'm sorry to say this myself but this is the last couple chapters of ThongsBikinis…. Sniffles Anyway, REVIEW!!!


	7. The Quidditch Match

Thanks to:

...yes: "If you read one of the stories and didn't like it then why did you even read another one? I am not eleven, and when I was eleven that was NOT the first time I learned what a 'thong' was. And I made an 'American Idol' fic because I simply wanted to. I may not give a crap about the show but I still like to do my fic about it. But I don't really care that you flamed me, once you think about it, it's just another review."

Chip and Dale: Yes, Kyle D with moths coming out of his mouth is funny.

Kirsti1453: Yes, I was starting to get worried about myself when I wrote it… Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!

ElvenMuggle: Ummmm, ookaaay…. I'm going to end the story sometime, but I MIGHT make a sequel….

Thongs/Bikinis chapter I don't remember…. Oh yes, chapter seven.

As Harry slid his Quidditch thong on he started thinking about how much it would hurt riding on a broom in a thong was going to be.

"Wait, how come we never practiced Oliver?" Asked Harry just realizing this.

"Shut your pie hole Harry!" Screamed Oliver at Harry. "Oh and by the by team I gave our padding to the people that were affected by Hurricane Katrina!"

Everybody just stares at him.

Then from the speakers on the field they heard Professor Flitwick's voice say "Would the butt munching Gryffindor quidditch team get the (bleep) on the field PLEASE?"

So the Gryffindor quidditch team started pushing each other out of the way trying to get to get onto the field first.

"And here's your very own Gryffindor quidditch team!" Yelled the new commentator ummm, Donald Trumph!

A/N: Don't ask….

So both of the quidditch teams just started flying in the air without waiting for Madam Hooch to blow her whistle or let the balls out. Instead she just started running around the trunk with her arms in the air laughing like a maniac.

This went on for about five minutes until she accidentally tripped over the trunk and let all of the balls out.

No one on either one of the teams notices this and both of the bludgers hit Malfoy on each buttcheek. Then Malfoy fell off of his broom.

"AND THE GRYFFINDORS WIN!" Screamed Donald Trumph.

"What!" Screamed Marcus Flint.

The Gryffindor crowd in the meantime however is going crazy chanting, "We WIN! We WIN!"

All of the Gryffindors then just fly back down to the ground and start celebrating.

"What the crap kind of a match was that!" Yelled Harry.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Asked George. "Oh, yeah. We forgot to tell you. They changed the rules to the game!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, whoever gets hit by a bludger first, they're team loses!" Said Fred.

Before Harry could say anything else Dumbledore's voice came over the speakers, "I am sure that everybody should know that Mr. Malfoy has broken his butt bone."

The stadium rang with laughter. Pretty soon the whole stadium just collapsed.

"Back to the school everybody for the feast!" Screamed Dumbledore over the speakers.

So then everybody started running and pushing each other trying to get to the castle.

Harry however just went into the locker room and changed. He didn't want to go to dinner with these very strange animal like people. But he had to.

As soon as Harry entered the Great Hall he saw on the staff table Dumbledore dancing in his thong, a microphone in hand singing, "Another One Bites The Dust". The rest of the teachers were standing in a row behind him snapping they're fingers and swinging they're hips from side to side. Swaying back and forth.

"Oh my god." Harry muttered under his breath.

Harry then went and sat beside Hermione.

"Harry! You pervert!" She then slapped Harry then ran away.

"What the hell was that for!" Harry asked Ron.

Ron didn't answer. Instead everything went quite. Dumbledore wasn't singing, every eye in the Great Hall was upon Harry.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all chanted together. Dumbledore saying this into the microphone.

Then after about three minutes of doing this without taking a breath Dumbledore and teachers started up again and everybody just stopped and watched.

Okay, there's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time. Review please. DeannaSmith


	8. Through the Hogwarts grounds

After the feast Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower. Glad to FINALLY get his thong off. Harry looked in his trunk for his pajamas, they were nowhere in site! DUN DUN!

Harry turned around to find Ron with a karaoke machine saying this.

"You can't have your pajamas yet!" Ron said laughing. "It's still Thongs bikinis day!"

"Where are my pajamas Ron?" Harry asked irritated.

"Hahaha! Your so stupid Harry! Haha! You crack me up!"

Harry muttered something under his breath that Ron couldn't hear. Ron however was still laughing as Harry climbed into bed. Harry expected Ron to leave but he didn't, instead he just stayed there laughing for about six minutes until Harry finally just screamed "SHUT-UP!"

Ron stopped instantly, turned, and walked out.

Harry fell asleep fast, having good thoughts that he would wake up tomorrow and everything would be normal. However Harry was woken up by strange noises at one- twenty in the morning.

"I WON! WON!" Harry heard someone yelling.

Harry who was very pissed off, ripped off his covers, and walked into the Common Room. There he saw Oliver Wood jumping up and down on the couch still yelling "I WON!".

"You won _what_?" Asked Harry irritated.

Oliver jumped way in Harry's face and said, "I won, after losing four billion times to the king of the game, Ron Weasley…. I _won_! I _won_, CONNECT FOUR! WOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!"

"Yup, I lost mate…. It was a terrible loss…." Said Ron frowning. "Well, I'm going to bed! It's very odd to see you up so late Harry. Not sleeping well eh? Well, your nightmares of You Know Who pole dancing naked will soon fade. Well, night!"

Harry extremely pissed now drug his feet up the stairs.

"Harry! We have an EMERGENCY!" Screamed somebody behind Harry.

Harry turned slowly….

It was Hermione.

"HURRY HARRY! AAAAHHHH!" Hermione was yelling this but she was just standing there staring at Harry.

"WHAT it wrong now?" Asked Harry.

"HAGRID IS…. UUUUHHH….. BEING ARRESTED!" Said Hermione for some reason still yelling.

"Hermione, I'm right here, you can stop yelling." Said Harry who was standing right beside her. "And WHY is Hagrid being arrested?"

"UHHH, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHEN WE GET THERE AND UH, SAVE HIM!" Yelled Hermione.

Hermione then just ran out the Gryffindor common room.

"COME ON HARRY!" Harry heard Ron say behind him. Ron then just ran smack into Harry's back, Harry fell over, and Ron just ran on.

Harry got up now even more pissed. Harry dusted of his thong. Then ran out of the portrait hole only to find Ron and Hermione just standing there.

"I thought we were going to save Hagrid?" Said Harry.

"Well we are, we were waiting for you stupid." Said Hermione

Ron snorted. Then they all just started walking away. Once they got to the stairs Harry suddenly remembered about the prefects.

"Ron, Hermione, what about the prefects?" Whispered Harry.

"Oh SHUT-UP Harry." Screamed Hermione. "I'M SO SICK OF ALL YOUR BICKERING!"

She then just skipped away.

"Come on mate!" Said Ron as he grabbed Harry's upper arm and started skipping down the stairs.

Ron and Harry stopped beside Hermione.

"What is it?" Asked Ron.

"Prefects. We should have foreseen this." Said Hermione.

Harry sighed.

"They're playing tick tack toe. We can get by without being seen." Said Ron.

The three of them started tiptoeing towards the prefects. They all turned and looked at the three of them.

"Ah, it's just some students out of bed." Said a prefect with a shaved head. "You can go by, we don't care."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Screamed Hermione.

"Um, well, you can go by. We're not going tot stop you. Go ahead." Said the same prefect.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Yelled Hermione.

All of the prefects fell over dead.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Harry shocked. "You… KILLED THEM!"

"Shut-your pie hole Harry!" Said a voice behind them.

Oliver Wood.

"I'm coming with you, you dingbats." Said Oliver Wood.

"How did you know?" Asked Ron.

"Well, considering all of the times that you three bimbos talk about all of this important stuff in the common room in front of everybody, I finally just decided to go with you for once." Explained Oliver.

"Aaaahhh, interesting…" Replied Ron.

"Anywho! We better get going!" Said Oliver who started walking away all happily, Ron Harry and Hermione behind him.

So the four of them ran to Hagrids cabin quickly.

Once they got there they quickly hid behind a bush so that they would not be seen by the outline of five wizards.

By the looks of it they were having great difficulty getting Hagrid to cooperate. They had his wrist in three sets of handcuffs but Hagrid was writhing around screaming.

"LET ME GO YOU FING A$$HOLES!" He started yelling at them.

Okay, please review! I hope that everybody liked this chapter! DeannaSmith


	9. The Targets

Okily dokily then. Thanks to:

Artemis Wilde: That is your opinion on things, that is just fine with me. When I put Katty Bell it was an accident. I'm sorry that it bothered you. But even so, thank you for the review!

Unknown talent of the mind: Me!

Kirsti1453: Connect Four does rock! Lol. Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. :

"LET ME GO YOU FING A$$HOLES!" He started yelling at them.

"Could someone please put a charm on him to calm him down?!" Said a wizard with long blond hair in a ponytail.

"No!" Yelled another wizard, but this voice sounded familiar. Then it hit Harry, it was Flitwick. Yes, there very own Professor Flitwick.

"I'LL TELL THE MINISTRY ABOUT THIS!" Yelled Hagrid.

"No you won't. Not after we're through with you." Said the wizard with a ponytail.

Harry leaned over to Hermione, "Hermione, do you think we should do something?"

"Good idea Harry." Hermione flicked her wand and appeared a bucket of popcorn and drinks for everyone.

"Hermione! I meant something else!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Oh! Now I know what you mean! I'm sorry Harry!" She responded then flicked her wand again and laz-e-boy recliners appeared for everyone.

"Oh good grief!" Harry figured there was nothing he could do alone, and he was awfully tired still, and the recliners were very welcoming.

So Harry sat down and watched Hagrid being arrested.

About six minutes later of still fighting with Hagrid, the five wizards gave up and knocked him out with a spell. They then all disaperated with Hagrid.

"Aww! That was the end!" Said Ron disappointed. "What a crappy ending."

"Okay, what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Oliver Wood.

"We could go through Hagrids stuff in his cabin." Recommended Ron.

Everyone agreed to this and they all went in Hagrids cabin.

Hagrid had blood covered chains, saws, axes, swords, toilet seats, and knifes hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh my gish!" Said Oliver Wood disbelievingly.

"What? What's a 'gish'?" Asked Harry.

"Well, I got tired of 'gosh', it's old school now. So I thought I could make 'gish' a big thing!" He said excitedly.

"Whatever man, like they're going to except that!" Said Ron. "They laughed in my face when I said I thought it would be a good idea if the school had a plunging a toilet class!"

"Ron that would be a pointless subject!" Fussed Hermione.

"It's a subject that the world needs to learn more about!" Ron tried to explain.

"Ron, if we ever even needed a plunger, we would just use our wands." Explained Harry.

Ron looked very confused.

"Magic Ron." Harry said.

"Hey! Check me out!" Hermione said as she turned.

Hermione had a mask on like Hannibal Lector.

"I'm really diggin this mask!" She said as she looked in a mirror.

"Wait a second, why does Hagrid have all of this stuff in here?" Asked Oliver suspiciously.

They then found a picture of each of them tacked up on a board, with the word target above them.

"What does this mean?" Asked Harry.

"That he _really_ likes us?" Asked Ron.

"No you washed up piece of sht!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione!" Yelled Harry.

"What?" She asked. "Oh, sorry you guys, I don't even notice when I cuss. I've got such a filthy mind."

"Anyway, Ron, this means…… That Hagrid is trying to kill us." Said Harry coldly.

Lightning flashed out of nowhere, and Hagrid burst through the doorway.

This chapter is a little shorter but whatever. DeannaSmith


	10. Cup of Tea

All four of them screamed in terror as Hagrid burst through the doorway.

"Oh, hi there!" He said with wide murderous eyes.

"Hi." They all said shakily.

"Listen, we better get going…. It's late, we aren't even supposed to be up." Hermione tried saying making her way slowly toward the door, but Hagrid didn't move from in front of it like she thought he would.

"Oh no, no, no…" Hagrid said quietly shaking his head, a grin spreading across his face. "You four, shall stay and have some TEA!!!! MWAHAHA!!!!" He ended with throwing his head in air like a maniac.

"Hagrid, why is all this stuff hanging from your ceiling? It didn't used to be like this." Asked Ron looking around.

"Oh, that's just for my fun time…." Hagrid answered. "Let's put the tea on shall we then?"

Hagrid moved over to the fireplace and put the kettle on. Harry watched Hagrid as he did this and then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out five mugs, and something else….. I very small bottle, that Harry could not see the label on. Hagrid slipped the bottle into the pocket on his shirt, then turned around.

"So, what made you kids come out this late anyway?" Hagrid asked, then motioned them all to sit down.

"Oh, just mysterious things we were curios about." Said Hermione not taking a seat.

"Mysterious things?" Hagrid asked looking at her. "You best be staying safe, keep in my sight and I'll keep an eye on you."

The four of them looked at each other.

Hagrid then said, "Or two."

"Alright Hagrid, we are going to leave," Harry was saying as he started pushing everyone out the door. "thanks for the tea that we never drank, because it's not done, and we don't want to be poisoned!" with that, Harry slammed the door and they took of running across the Hogwarts grounds back towards the castle m to safety. They heard a yell of rage from inside the cabin and seconds later, Hagrid appeared outside running after them with an axe.

"COME BACK HERE YA LITTLE EARTHLINGS!!" Hagrid yelled chasing them.

Oliver decided to yell back, "BUT HAGRID, YOU'RE AN EARTHLING TOO!"

This seemed to have angered Hagrid more. Hagrid started swinging the axe at the air as he chased them. They were getting closer to the castle. 'Just a little farther.' Harry thought to himself.

Ron for some strange reason started singing 'Umbrella' "You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh."

Oliver started screaming bloody murder, "I HATE THAT SONG! STOP!"

Ron just kept going.

They were finally there. They ran into the entrance hall and ran into Dumbledore.

They all started talking at once real fast.

"Everyone calm down!" Dumbledore said holding his hands up.

They stopped talking immediately and Hagrid came threw the door.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "_What _is the dillio?"

Hagrid spoke up at once. "I was just getting the kids back up to the castle sir! They let the time slip by them while they were visiting me."

"It's three AM." Said Dumbledore plainly.

"Oh, we're just really stupid sir…." Said Ron.

Dumbledore nodded his head to the side and said "You do have a point there…. Anyway, you four get back to your dormitory's and don't let it happen again you baboons!!"

With that Dumbledore walked off in the other direction. "Oh Hagrid, could you come HITHA!" He yelled then stopped and waited.

"Of course sir!" Said Hagrid happily. But before Hagrid walked away, he turned to the four of them and said quietly, "I hear that you let a peep out about this….. I _will _kill you the worst way possible!"

"Okily dokily then!" Said Oliver smiling. No one knew quit why though.

In robot voice

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Tales of 2Pac

Thanks to:

Everone that read the story and my others. I know I don't update much and the ones that still read it and review through my crappy updates then thank you so much. I do have alittle writers block though if that helps you all.

But I'm sorry, anyway, thanks to:

xXmischief manageXx: Lol, thank you!! Some people just can't handle randomness... I'm glad I'm not like them!! lol

InsanityOnHighx: Lol, that's cool, I like your knew name! And yeah, I thought it was wierd to actually make someone make sence but ah well! lol, thanks for the review!

SiriusLuver16: Nope, no drugs for me. I'm a good girl... ( : We'll see the odd happenings at the end of the story...

And oh yeah, if there are any mistakes then forgive me, I can't do a spell check or whatever because my computer is being gay.

Thongs Bikinis chapter 11

As, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver started walking back to the dormitory there thoughts wondered back to what they had just encountered at Hagrids cabin.

"What do you thinks happened to Hagrid?" Hermione asked nobody in particular. "He hasn't always been like that... Has he?"

"Shut your pie hole Hermione!" Oliver yelled out of the blue. "No one gives a red baboons butt what you have to say!"

Hermione then runs the rest of the way to the common room crying.

Oliver then says loudly enough so that Hermione hears him as she's running away, "What a drama queen!"

"Oliver, I think that was a bit harsh..." Said Harry.

Ron then stops dead in his tracks and says, "What the... Is that even possible?"

Harry and Oliver looked ahead of them to see what Ron was looking at, once they saw it they had the same reaction. Nearly Headless Nick was floating towards them in a thong!! But how did a ghost get a thong on?

"Hello!" He said cheerfully once he got up to them.

"Um, Nick, how did you...?" Harry started to ask.

But Nick turned around and then, there they saw, he wasn't just 'Nearly Headless'... He was Nearly Buttless!! (A/N: I don't know... picture whatever you want!! lol)

All three of them screamed shocked.

"Oh yes, this! Just ignore it!" Said Nick waving his hand like it was nothing and they could just forget it in an instant.

"Oh my gish!" Exclaimed Oliver.

"Nick! What happened?!" Ron yelled half covering his eyes.

"Oh nothing!" Nick answered. "Just... from now on, call me Nearly Buttless Nick!"

"Oh god!" Harry let out without even thinking.

So Nearly Buttless Nick went floating away down the steps.

As they started walking yet again back up to Gryffindore tower, trying the best they could to forget the image in they're minds eye. Oliver started to sing.

"And at my funeral let every wizard rock it! Let all the ho's that I used to know! From way befo! Kiss me from my head to my toe!"

"Um, are you singing 2pac?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Oliver answered. "Did you know that 2pac was really a wizard Harry?"

He continued by the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Oh yes, a great wizard. GREAT rapping talents, very good at Transfiguration." Oliver continued as if it were a mere memory. "Ya know…. There are rumors that McGonagall and Pac used to go out. Oh yes, very serious relationship that was. Didn't you ever wonder why McGonagall chose Transfigurstion to teach? But then… He went out onto the grounds one night, one very strange night when everybody was wearing thongs and bikinis that day. They were forced to, and then it happened, poor 2pac never saw it coming."

Harry looked puzzled. "What did he never see coming?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows high and then said, "The catfish." Oliver then shudders.

"But… A… you… This makes no sense!!" Harry yelled aggravated.

"Oh yes, yes it does." Said Oliver twiddling his fingers around his wand.

"No it doesn't!" Said Harry getting more irritated. "Please, explain to me, how does a catfish kill you?"

"Dark times Harry, dark times." Said Oliver shaking his head.

"But," Harry started again but was cut off by Oliver.

"Shut your pie hole Harry!" Yelled Oliver then skipped ahead of them.

"Bloody butt on a stick with a bright red bump roasting heavily and melting over a very hot roaring camp fire on a late saturday night!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah," Said Harry not really listening, his mind was on something else, something Oliver had said in the story. "Ron, do you realize that Oliver said that the night 2pac died, the school had forced them all to wear thongs and bikinis?"

"Bloody bird that is singing peacfully yet loud, loud enough to wake somebody, but singing so sweetly, on an early saturday morning!"

"Ron, it's only a matter of time that someone is killed this time!" Exclaimed Harry now in panick.


	12. The Door

_**Thong/Bikinis**_: Chapter 12

Thanks to:

**KoshKing777:** lol! Why thank you oh so very much! ( :

**FreakyD45663:** Yes, my rather strange story has a plot... And the plot has started 11 chapters into the story really..! lol Thanks for the review!

**mischief manage:** lol, thanks!

...

Oh and I just wanted to say I was going to add this chapter last weekend but got caught up in holiday stuff and forgot, sorry and thank you so much for the reviews! I hope everyone had a good Christmas!

"Ron, it's only a matter of time that someone is killed this time!" Exclaimed Harry now in panic.

"Oh my gish!" Exclaimed Ron with his jaw hanging open and his hands on either side of his face.

"We HAVE to figure this out Ron!"

"Well, we somehow figure out everything else..." Said Ron.

"I bet it's Voldemort trying to kill me!!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Harry..." Said Ron shaking his head. "Everything that happens doesn't _always _mean, Voldemort is trying to kill you."

"But Ron, I'm not trying to say that." Said Harry taken aback.

Then Ron starts yelling and pointing an accusing finger at Harry, "YES YOU ARE!!! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE _EVERYTHING _YOUR WAY! IT'S YOUR WAY, OR THE HIGHWAY!"

"Ron this is _nothing _like that!" Harry yelled back trying to get Ron to shut-up before he woke the whole castle.

Then Harry remembered, "OH MY GISH! WE FORGOT ABOUT HAGRID!!"

"Wooooaaaa duuuude!!" Said Ron.

"I guess we should probably go tell McGonagall..." Harry said.

But something caught their attention. A loud shrieking cry that made their ears ring.

"_SHOOGA_!!!"

"What the bloody baron on a broiling buttcrack cheerio ho was that?!" Exclaimed Ron holding his ears.

"I don't know, but we have to figure it out because we're annoying brats like that!" Hermione was back. And that was her response.

So away they dashed! Down the stairs and around a corner on the third floor corridor on the left hand side! But alas! They were there, they were standing in front of a door, and on the other side of that door they could hear loud booming noises. As if there was a battle going on inside there. What could it be?

"What should we do?" Asked Ron.

"Go in I suppose." Answered Harry.

Ron reached his hand out and turned the doornob. It was locked.

"Oh for butts sake Ronald! Can you not do nothing!!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Well if your so 'I'm a little purplish blueish shirt!!' then you do it!" Ron yelled back.

Hermione looked hurt, Harry looked annoyed.

"Nobody Ron, NOBODY! Has EVER insulted me this bad in my LIFE!!" She yelled.

Hermione then poked Ron in the eye with her wand and ran away in tears.

"Great.. What do we do now?" Harry said to Ron.

"Why don't we just use the alohomora spell or however you spell it. I don't feel like looking it up." Answerd Ron.

"Alright then." Said Harry wondering why he didn't think of this.

Harry pointed his wand at the doornob and wispered... "Alohomora or however you spell it."

The door swung open, and there it was. What they didn't expect.

What none of them expected...

...

_A/N:_ This chapter was boring!! Oh well! I have writers block and can't think of anything!!!


	13. The Bowling Alley

Thongs/Bikinis

Chapter 13

DUN DUN DUN.

Lovely Clair: Lolll, glad you liked it! Sorry I didn't update sooner...

Mischief Manage: Lol! Thanks

ElvenMuggle: Dillon in a thong. That's what's back there...

Alright, I haven't been able to update because of random reasons. If I get enough reviews or whatever, I don't know... But I'll update this coming weekend maybe.

The door swung open, and there it was. What they didn't expect.

What none of them expected...

Half the school was in the room, laughing, talking, drinking butterbeer, and having a good time.

"What is all this?" Ron asked partly to himself.

"Oh my god!" Said Harry loudly a bit aggravated. "This is a bowling alley! Why didn't anyone inform us we had a bowling alley?!"

Some of the student noticed Harry and Ron and started wispering to each other.

"Harry, they don't look to happy that we're in here." Said Ron quietly to Harry.

Harry looked around at the room, many people were staring a them, some were glaring, they definatly were not happy they were in there. Harry watched as Draco Malfoy took a long stride and let his bowling ball loose. Harry couldn't help but notice Malfoys buttcheeks jiggle in his thong as did a little jump when his bowling ball had nocked down all the pins.

'Oh my god,' Harry thought to himself. 'Why am I looking at Malfoys buttcheeks?'

Suddenly Ron spoke beside him, "Man, did you see Malfoys buttcheeks jiggle just there?"

"No Ron, I don't just stop and stare at Malfoys buttcheeks." Harry lied, mostly because there were people around who could hear.

"You do to!"

"When?!"

"Just now! I saw your eyes on Malfoys pear shaped bottom!"

"RON!" Harry yelled, "Shut-up!"

But Rom just kept on going, "Come on now Harry admit to it! You were staring at the pale-like neon glow if Malfoys buttcheeks!"

"_Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up I'll bust you up!_" Harry started saying in a low voice, he almost looked demonic.

Ron chose to ignore this comment from Harry and started walking away from him looking very pleased with himself.

Harry decided to ask someone why there was a bowling alley in the school that he or apparently his friends didn't know about.

He decided to ask Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey Seamus," Harry called out as he made his way over to Seamus through the crowd of people in thongs.

Seamus's eyes got wide as he say Harry comeing toward him calling his name.

"Yes?" Seamus finally said deciding to act as if he actually liked Harry.

"Can you tell me something?" Harry asked once he got up next to him.

"WELL ASK THE DAMN QUESTION ALREADY HARRY!!" Seamus yelled suddenly.

Harry was taken aback. Seamus then pulled a dandelion from out of nowhere and sniffed it and suddenly he was calm again.

"Sorry Harry, I just lost my temper there." Seamus said smoothly.

"Is there drugs in that flower of something?" Harry asked worried.

"As a matter of fact there is," Seamus said happily. "I got some crack in here! Fred and George are the dealers of Hogwarts, I thought you knew that. Hm, ah well, anyway, I heard right now they've started a meth lab in the greenhouses. Can't wait for that!!"

Harry was shocked, there were no word he could say. So he just backed away slowly when Seamus started sniffing the flower again.

Harry then wondered over to Katy Bell.

"Hey Katy, can you tell me why there's a bowling alley here and nobody told me?"

"Oh um, well, you see Harry." She started saying. She then just poked him in the eye with her wand, then suddenly Oliver Wood came from behind Harry and hit him hard over the head with a sack of bricks that nocked him out cold.

A/N: Okily Dokily then! The bowling alley just came out of nowhere, as I said I have writers block. You see, I had EVERYTHING planned in the story and then I just totally forgot everything. ) : And that really sucks, so I'm kinda making up some knew things now.

Oh my gish... I just remember what my plan was for the story!! Yaaaaaayyyyy!!


	14. Crucify

Thank you: 'LovelyClair' ... ( :

Harry woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up from his four poster bed and looked around, no one else was in there, he was alone. He started rubbing the temples of his head trying to make the throbing headache calm. Harry looked down at his body, it was under the covers. Harry lifted up the covers slowly knowing it couldn't be true. The covers were up now, and Harry had his Spongebob pajamas on.

"Yes!" Harry jumped out of bed with his fist in the air. "It was a dream! But what explains the headache?"

It was over, it all just a terrible nightmare!

That's when it happened. The smile on Harrys face slid downward like whatever slides downward.

Harry felt something tightly wrapped around his crack area.

Yes, his buttcrack area.

Harry dropped to his nees with his arms in the air screaming, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHYYYYYYY MEEEE?!"

Just then Harry heard someone coming up the staircase, moments later Ron walked around the corner.

"Hiya Harry, nasty bump on your head there, you alright?" Asked Ron not even caring that Harry was on his nees on the floor pulling his hair.

"Ron," Harry said slowly, "Is it still... Thongs Bikinis day?"

Ron froze and stared at Harry. He then finally said, "Of course it is Harry!"

"Well, I'm not taking off these pajamas again." Harry said getting up and crossing his arms. "Now that I have them on I'm not taking them off!"

"I was afraid you would say that." Said Ron shaking his head. Just then Ron gave a loud wistle and there was a loud thundering noise of millions, well maybe not millions but hundreds of footsteps running up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

They were coming for Harry.

Seconds later they were all there, tons of males in their thongs coming at Harry, some laughing, some looking rather evil.

They grabbed Harry and ripped if his Spongebob pajamas like savages. Harry looked down at the remains of his beloved pajamas that he got at Wal-mart for eight dollars on the floor. As Harry was looking at them Neville ran up on all fours as if a dog and started eating them.

"What is wong with these people?!" Harry yelled out.

They all suddenly started chanting together, "Do not insult Thongs Bikinis day. Do not insult Thongs Bikinis day."

As they were chanting this they started marching down the stairs, still all holding Harry in the air.

Harry could feel so many hands and fingers on his buttcheeks.

"Where are you all taking me?!" Harry yelled down to the crowd of Hogwarts students in thongs and bikinis.

Harry heard Rons familiar voice and spotted him in the crowd holding a torch.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as Ron looked over at him. "Where are they taking me? And why are you leading them there?"

"Don't worry Harry, we're just heading down to the Great Hall." Answered Ron back.

"Why are we going to the Great Hall?" Harry yelled back.

"Well to crucify you of course Harry!" Said Ron with an innocent smile.

Normaly Harry would have thought that it was a joke and enjoyed the ride down the the Great Hall but Harry new better, everyone in the school had gone insane over night. They would do anything anything they wanted. Anything they pleased. They were mad men. They never rested, they never slept. In the dead of night you can hear there screams and howls of hunger striking them deeper and deeper. The hunger was not for food. No. It was the hunger to slide on a thong or a bikini. It was terrble. An unbearable urge to do so.

Now Harry remembered. It hit him so hard. Hoe had he not remembered before? Harry had awoken the night before to hear strange noises as if crying, howling, moaning, on the grounds. He thought he had just been imagining it. But he hadn't at all. It was all true.

Then he remembered what Ron had just said to himm the line went through his head again. 'Well to crucify you of course Harry!'.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU ALL! YOU CAN'T CRUCIFY ME! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" Harry yelled as he tried to get down from the hundreds of hands holding him up but to no prevail.

...

...

...

...  
...

I've been trying to finish one story at a time, once I am done with my favorite Thongs/Bikinis I will start back on Harry Potter American Idol. I have decided to make this one alittle longer than I was going to. Probably because I have realized that I don't want this story to end. I love it just to very much. ( :


End file.
